Teenage Anthems
by Armand Malfoy
Summary: Lucius makes plans for a nice romantic walk in the rain.
1. A Pale Colored Boy

Teenage Anthems

By Armand Malfoy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, or anyone really. I own the first name Anemone, and that's about it. Do not sue me. 

Summarry: Sequel to Such A Chill, it can be read with out the other piece, but the other one's a page long and it does kind of set things up. This is going to have more chapters to it, it's not finished. It's all planned out and stuff though, so I'm not just bumbling through fanfiction blindly, I promise. Severus/Lucius, eventually NC17, takes place during their school day years.   
  
  
  


A Pale Colored Boy   
Teenage Anthems 

"I don't see why he did it," Lucius mumbled, plucking at the long blades of grass that filled his vision as he gazed petulantly at the ground. "I mean, what good could it do?" 

Beside him, Anemone de Arouet sighed heavily. "Luc, I think it's pretty obvious why he did it." The blond gave her a curious look. She sighed again. "He likes you, you twit!" 

Lucius glared. "Keep your voice down! Do you want the entire school to know about this?" Grey eyes cast furtive looks about, but no one seemed overly interested in their conversation. "Anyways, I don't think you're right." Something inside him jumped. Severus Snape liked him? He could practically hear the rumors. "Did you hear? Snape's got it really bad for the Malfoy kid!" The corners of his lips twitched upwards, ever so slightly. 

"Well let's see." Anemone remarked with characteristic sarcasm. "First he picks on you, which, as every first year knows, means he's oh so smitten. Next, he comes to check on you afterwards to apologize. He actually cares if he's hurt you. And third, he kisses you. How on earth is it not obvious that he has a crush on you?" 

Lucius frowned. "Well, I don't care. I hate him." 

Anemone sighed. "No, you don't. You're only saying that because you like him." 

"What!" Lucius was furious. "What in God's name makes you think I'd like that loathsome, vile, inelegant lump of worthless, oily skin?" 

Anemone's lips puckered slightly. "Please, Lucius. I know everything. Trelawney says I have 'the sight'!" She widened her eyes and chuckled. Lucius rolled his eyes. "No, really. I can read his mind. Right now, Snape is thinking about how much he wishes he could kiss you again." 

Lucius grinned before he could stop himself, ineffectively attempting to turn the expression into a sneer. "Ew. Don't say that!" 

"Well, I won't have to. Look, here he comes." She jerked her head and he followed the angle to the thin boy walking towards them. 

Lucius groaned. "Anemone! Make him go away," he hissed at her. 

She grinned wickedly. "Nope. Sorry Luc. I've got a date." She bit her tongue at him. "Sydney Lestrange. Woof." She stood, faking a swoon. "Good luck babe." 

As she walked off, Lucius had the sinking feeling that she was winking at Snape. He caught what sounded like, "Go get 'em, tiger" but decided to ignore it. Severus sat down, blushing.   
"Uh…Lucius?" 

Lucius had rolled onto his back, eyes shut against the sun and pale lids jerking only slightly at his name. He thought about ignoring the boy, but his mouth seemed to be working against him because he said, "What do you want, Snape?" 

Snape blinked in the sunlight. His ink-black hair fell messily into his face and he made little effort to rake it back as he studied the slim figure of Lucius Malfoy. The boy truly fascinated him. No older than fifteen and he was rumored to know more about dark arts than even Snape himself. He certainly didn't show it, all blond hair and grey eyes, his Aryan features giving him a sort of unlikely innocence. Snape cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you." Lucius grunted an acknowledgment and Snape inhaled deeply. "Okay. You aren't making this any easier for me…" 

"Why should I Severus?" Lucius sat up so fast his head spun. Ignoring the sudden vertigo he blinked his angry silver eyes and glared. "Why should I bother about how you feel?" A flicker of pain crossed the darker boy's face and for a moment Lucius regretted his outburst. "I mean," he added, somewhat gentler. "It isn't like you ever cared much about me." 

"No, you're wrong." Severus said, his black hair falling into his face even more as he shook his head vigorously. "I do care about you. That's why I wanted to talk to you." He paused, searching the blond's face but finding a mask. "I really like you." He blurted, blushing as he ducked his head. Oh good job Sev, that didn't sound completely juvenile. 

"What?" The icy voice barely faltered and Severus refused the hope the shaky voice had offered him. 

He sighed. "I mean, I have, I don't know, a crush on you." For once Snape was glad of the unruly hair shrouding his face. His cheeks burned. "I just…wanted to tell you. I guess." 

Lucius felt a pricking in the back of his nose. He wanted so badly to tell Severus he felt the same, and he wasn't quite sure why. Certainly he had never much fancied the boy, finding him too dark and gangly. Still, something remarkably like a whole swarm of baby butterflies had released itself in his stomach upon Anemone's conclusion that Snape liked him. 

He swallowed uneasily. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, hardly aware that he had spoken aloud. Snape blinked, obviously confused, and Lucius scurried to explain what he himself hardly understood. "I mean, are you asking me out? Do you expect some sort of reaction? Do you want me to tell you whether I like you back? It seems entirely unfair that you should just waltz over and tell me all this and then traipse off to leave me with all my bottled feelings." Lucius snapped his mouth shut, momentarily afraid that Snape would recant his earlier confession upon realizing what an utter ass Lucius was. 

"I guess…I guess I'm asking you out." Snape fumbled. Lucius inwardly cursed himself. Why, oh why had he even brought it up? 

"Well, of course I'll have to think about it," he replied, his voice portraying the confidence he was most certainly not feeling. "There's the matter of families. Mine, as you know, is quite prestigious. However, I know that your lineage is almost as impressive as mine. Almost. I suppose that's to be expected. It is rare that any family can compare to the Malfoys." This was a well-practiced speech. Lucius had heard it over and over again on the lips of his rather gruesome father. "I do not see a problem with our relationship so far as family is concerned." 

"As to feelings, I had thought to have hated you. However, recent events have led me to the conclusion that I actually rather fancy you. Isn't that shocking? I don't mind hanging out with you, and I can certainly picture us both sharing a perfectly happy relationship." 

"Now, on to religion. As far as I know we both have none so-" Lucius' tirade, by now rather contrived, was brought to a crashing halt as a pair of eager lips attached themselves to his rapidly moving mouth. Lucius made a small noise of surprise, eyes fluttering wide. The view of his, what? boyfriend?, from this close angle was singularly unpleasant and Lucius was obliged to close his eyes rather than flinch at the cross-eyed vision of Snape's hefty nose. 

Short moments later, Snape pulled back, smiling shyly and somewhat against his will. "Sorry." He muttered. "You kept talking…" 

Lucius blinked. "Yes, well." He sniffed. "I can see this is going to be interesting. Where did you say you were taking me for this date?"   
  



	2. Painted Skies

Painted Skies 

AN: I have no idea what Disney Land was like in the seventies. I don't know if there even was a Disney Land. Forgive me if this is totally inaccurate. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your feedback is so encouraging! *grins* Please keep telling me what you think of this; I want it to be something people will enjoy. 

Lucius Malfoy kicked lazily at the foot of the stairs, eyes downcast and clouded, as he waited for his unlabeled liaison with Severus Snape. He supposed it could be considered a date. After all, Severus had asked and he had answered and things ought to be as simple as they seemed. All the same, Lucius was uncertain of what to expect. He had only been on dates set up by his parents and the parents of other pureblood youths. Those sickly formal affairs always left him with an awkward wish to get as far away from everything vaguely feminine. 

Well, I guess I won't have that problem tonight, Lucius thought wryly, shifting his legs uncomfortably in their faded muggle jeans. He was looked up to, if that was the right phrase, for his knowledge of the dark arts. Still, knowing how to cast a dozen deadly hexes hardly gave one experience in dating, and Lucius, for all his prestige and pureblood pride, couldn't help but feel a little more anxious than he ever had before. 

Soft footsteps wrenched him from his growing hysteria and he looked up to find the slight form of Severus caught mid-step in front of him. Lucius scowled, unable to think of an appropriate expression for the occasion. Severus, also in muggle clothing, froze, watching the smaller boy with more than a hint of apprehension. 

"You certainly took your time," Lucius remarked. Severus muttered an apology and continued down the staircase, feet falling heavily onto each step. "Would you stop clunking?" Lucius glared, very aware that whatever affectation he was meant to employ it certainly wasn't that of a nagging housewife. Severus slit his eyes but said nothing, moving with more grace until he reached his date's side. 

Lucius looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "So, where are we going?" He asked meekly, glancing out from under his silvery lashes to look up at the dark haired boy. 

Severus shifted, somewhat uneasily. "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade. Can you apparate?" 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Apparating is illegal for anyone under eighteen," he stated. "And anyways, we can't apparate out of Hogwarts." Lucius crossed his arms, looking smug. 

Severus glared. "I didn't ask you for your views on apparation, Lucius. I asked if you could apparate." 

Lucius' countenance fell. Severus hated him. He could see it now; Severus would tell all his friends what a brat Lucius had been on their date, everyone would hate him and Severus would laugh at him and never speak to him again. "Yes, I can apparate." Lucius muttered, secretly glad that he could at least hold onto that small triumph. 

Severus nodded, expression staying severe. "As I was saying, we can go to Hogwarts and then apparate to muggle California." 

Lucius blinked. "Why on earth would be go there?" he asked. 

Severus smiled prettily. "You'll see." 

Lucius followed Severus out of the common rooms, quickening his pace to keep up with his companion's longer strides. "Can you slow up a bit?" Severus said nothing but complied, dropping back to Lucius' slower walk. Lucius could feel him watching from the corner of his eye. 

Severus smiled. "You swish your hips when you walk," he declared, sounding positively exuberant. Lucius felt his skin go an unappealing shade of pink and dropped his silvery gaze, willing his body to cease all swishiness. "Oh, don't!" Severus cried, and Lucius looked up. This time it was Severus who colored in shame. "I mean, I didn't mean to imply it was a bad thing for you to walk like that," he offered timidly. 

"I know," the shorter boy bluffed, smirking slightly and falling back into the hip-flicking swagger he felt most comfortable with. Severus paused, watching him go for a moment, before trotting to catch up. 

"It's actually pretty cute." Grey eyes drilled into him again. Christ, couldn't he do anything right? He fumbled for his words. "Your walk, I mean." 

"I know what you mean," Lucius said sharply. They were silent for a moment, walking along stiffly. Then Lucius smiled. "Thanks." 

Severus blinked rapidly, confused. "You're welcome." 

The rest of the walk to Hogsmeade was done in silence. Lucius would hum occasionally, unaware that he was doing so and Severus, who found the trait endearing, declined from pointing it out lest Lucius stop. When the small buildings and cobbled streets of Hogsmeade at noon came into view, both boys felt considerably more at ease. 

"Picture a huge bathroom." Severus said. Lucius giggled, and Severus couldn't help smirking. "No, really. We need to apparate there. Oh forget it!" He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and a second later they were speeding through silver space. Lucius gasped, shocked into clinging to the taller boy at the sudden, rapid movement. 

What could have been no more than a second later, Lucius found himself standing in a bathroom stall with his arms wound tightly around Severus' neck. Cheeks burning, he dropped his arms and pushed open the door, shooting his date a smile small. Severus, white face slightly surprised looking, shook himself and moved after Lucius. 

"Where are we?" Lucius asked. The bathroom was, indeed, quite large. Row upon row of stalls ran along the wall, as well as at least two-dozen urinals. Some fancy date. 

"Disney Land." Severus said. Lucius must have looked confused, because he rushed to explain. "It's a muggle place. No, not just the lavatory. Outside, there are lots of rides and food and all sorts of fun things to do." 

Lucius eyed him warily. "We're going to a muggle park for our first date?" 

Severus sighed. "I promise it won't be that bad. Just, try not to hex any of them." Lucius stared at him, incredulous. "And don't look at me like that." Severus took a few steps towards the exit and Lucius, unwilling to be left stranded in the less than appealing Muggle lavatory, hurried to keep up. 

Outside the bathroom the world was immense. Sunlight seemed magnified, the heat radiating with no foliage to offer shade and shelter. Lucius blinked at the unbelievable world around him. Straight ahead a fake mountain loomed like a knife thrust at the burning sky, screams echoing from within its plastic depths. All around him muggles of all sorts milled. A glance to the side revealed metallic structures flying through the air, and perhaps most surprising, one shocked downward flick of his corpse grey eyes showed him what he'd already felt; Severus' hand entwined in his. 

"Ready to get going?" Severus' voice dulled the searing sky, silenced the raging crowd only a little, and Lucius turned his head one more time to lock eyes with his date. He nodded, moving along as the taller boy began walking towards a particularly concentrated crowd of muggles standing in front of the mountain. 

The "Matterhorn" proved to be quite a shock. Two wizards can dupe a crowd of muggles easily, and a line that should take two hours to move through passes in two minutes. Lucius let himself be lowered into the roller coaster's little cart, hand clenched tightly around Severus'. If the screams he'd heard earlier were any indication, this was going to be anything but boring. 

Thirty seconds into the ride, cool and collected Lucius Malfoy was shrieking happily as the car raced haphazardly over drops and twists. Beside him, Severus Snape, the natural introvert, howled his lungs out as the vehicle twisted sharply round a corner and splashed up a mist of water. Lucius spluttered as his hair, suddenly damp from the splash, whipped back into his face as the vehicle began another torturous climb. 

By the end of the day there was hardly a ride they hadn't gone on. 'Space Mountain', with its fake futuristic stars and darkness delighted Lucius to no end and he insisted on riding it three times before Severus managed to drag him away. 'Splash Mountain' left both boys utterly confused. The little singing animals were too much to endure and, even if the ending crash had been better than any trip through Gringott's vaults, there was no way either of the wizards were going to ride it again. The muggle references in the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' were equally confounding. 'The Haunted Mansion' provided a huge laugh for both of them and 'It's A Small, Small World' sent Lucius into a fit of laughter so extreme that Severus, also chuckling, had to keep the smaller boy from falling off the boat. 

It was midway through the submarine ride that Lucius became aware of Severus' watching him. They had held hands off and on throughout the day, neither speaking of it nor acknowledging the slight glares they received once or twice. However Severus had not, until then, looked at him with such concentration. Lucius felt his cheeks burning. 

"What is it?" he asked, turning to Severus. 

The taller boy blushed, dropping his gaze instantly. "Nothing. I was just thinking." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow coolly, but returned to watching the scenery of the ride with a vague half smile and a whole new swarm of flying bugs in his stomach. 

The sun was lost behind the 'Matterhorn' by the time Lucius and Severus returned, glasses of lemonade clutched in their hands. The bathrooms once again provided a safe apparating ground and the pair was soon standing in a considerably cooler Hogsmeade. Lucius shivered, the cold lemonade suddenly far less appealing than it had been back in sunny California. He dropped it. 

"Don't litter." Severus said, matter of factly, and transfigured the cup into an arrangement of roses, plucking them from the ground to present to his shivering date. 

Lucius smiled broadly, teeth clicking faintly. "Thanks." They started back to the castle in silence, Lucius half aware of the noises in the surrounding woods, and fully aware of the other boy's hand curled protectively around his own. He sighed slightly, feeling a little less chilly, and moved closer to the dark haired boy. 

Severus, meanwhile, was terribly certain that everyone in Hogsmeade could hear his heart. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and devour him, which was an entirely unpleasant thought for what he'd heard was such a wonderful emotion. If this was what everyone was talking about. It was really too soon to tell. 

In the back of his mind, Severus must have felt it when Lucius moved closer to him, but it wasn't until the shorter boy was all but leaning on him that Severus really became aware of his proximity. He swallowed thickly, suddenly unsure whether the left path at the upcoming fork led to the castle or certain death. He followed Lucius' lead, both in which path to take and in what to do with his body, leaning into the other boy slightly and wrapping an arm tentatively about the blond's shoulders. 

It was a cold walk back to the school, but it was more enjoyable than either of the boys had anticipated, and it passed far more quickly than either would have guessed. By the time the brick and ivy of Hogwarts came into full view, Lucius was leaning affectionately against his date, one arm wrapped firmly about the taller boy's waist, and Severus was grinning, perhaps a little smugly, with his own arm slung about the other's shoulder, hand tangled in blond tresses. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Severus said, standing outside the fifth year dorm with Lucius' hands held in his own larger grasp. Lucius nodded tiredly, hair falling messily over his eyes. Severus reached down to push it to the side, fingers inadvertently brushing lips and then jumping back as though burnt. He swallowed, unsure of what to do. 

"If you, I mean, if you like you can…" Lucius started babbling and then ceased just as quickly, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes before standing on his toes to reach his boyfriend's lips. Then, in a flash of silvery hair and the slam of a door, he disappeared, leaving Severus standing outside, blinking dazedly and smiling a little belatedly before wandering off to bed in the sixth year dorms.   
  
  



	3. Meet Me In The Tower

  
Meet Me In The Tower 

"Hey Luc." Anemone slid gracefully next to her friend, reaching across the table to grab some strawberries. "Luc? Lucius?" The blond appeared to be comatose. "Lucius!" 

"What?" Lucius snapped awake, grey eyes slightly frantic. 

Anemone giggled. "You haven't asked me how my date with Sydney Lestrange, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Sex God, went." she teased. 

Lucius swore. "Sorry Annie. How was your date?" 

"Say the whole thing." She grinned. 

"How was your date with the bloody sex god?" Lucius gritted. 

Anemone beamed delightedly. "It was lovely," she breathed. "He had a few bottles of Fire whiskey and we went up to the astronomy tower to get plastered." She smiled dreamily, apparently lost in thought. "Anyway, we got up there and after a few shots we were both sort of dazed, so we decided to call a halt to the booze for a bit and just lie there and look at the stars." 

"That sounds pleasant." Lucius had his mouth open to tell her about his date, when she cut him off. 

"It gets better." The gleam in her eyes said "better" meant "worse". "We were lying there and all the sudden he just like, got up on his elbows and leaned over and kissed me. Tongue and everything. Anyway, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to look stupid. He's a seventh year and all that, so I let him kiss me. He pulled back and asked if I'd like to do something for him." Her smile widened. 

"What did he want?" Lucius had a peculiar sinking feeling in his gut as she leaned over and whispered into his ear. He felt his cheeks go bright red. "You didn't do it?" 

"I did!" Anemone's grin dominated her entire face, lit up from the feverish glow in her eyes. She looked proud, and excited, and if Lucius knew anything about her from their five years of friendship, she would run away crying if he told her he thought she was a slut. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he thought. So he said the only thing he could manage. 

"What was it like?" 

~~~ 

'Severus, I had a lovely time last night. It was positively fabulous.' Lucius threw the parchment into the common room fire. Too gay. 'Severus, How's it going?' Too casual. 'How about a quick snog after lunch?' Too forward! 

Lucius sighed heavily. He'd spent half his Saturday down in the dungeons alone, scripting letters, now burning, to his tentative pursuer. Following Anemone's in-depth description of some very enticing diversions from her date the night before, Lucius had been…inspired. Now he was listlessly trying to form a way to impress Severus. And coming up with only about three ideas. 

The first was to buy the boy flowers. That, of course, was absolutely the worst idea he had ever had. Sure, flowers were nice, but how sappy would he look handing another boy a bouquet? The second idea involved becoming Quidditch captain, but since Lucius wasn't even on the team he rejected that plan without too much thought. 

The third plan was the only one that really held any weight. If what Anemone said was true, older guys were only interested in one thing, and Severus was a year older. Lucius was truly grateful for last night's excursion, and wanted to repay the older boy in some befitting manner. And, since he supposed they were dating now, he couldn't think of any better way than luring Severus up to the astronomy tower and seducing him. 

Lucius was not always the shiniest of galleons, so to speak. Nor was he the brightest of crayons, the sharpest of tools, or the quickest of broomsticks. This was one such time, in which Lucius, though considered by many to be quite advanced for his age, was not altogether in touch with his common sense. As many people would later say of him (behind his back) that the lights were on but nobody was home. 

"What are you doing?" 

Lucius nonchalantly threw his latest attempt at a love letter ("Roses are red, Mandrakes are funny, Meet me in the tower, You cute love bunny") into the fire and settled back in the couch as Severus sat down beside him. "Nothing," he muttered, too intimidated by the black-eyed gaze to look up. He just knew he'd say something stupid. 

"You've been down here alone for hours," Severus stated. "It's so nice outside, I came down to see if you wanted to go for a walk or anything." 

Lucius' heart leapt into his throat, hammering furiously and causing his voice to crack slightly when he answered. "I'd love to." 

Severus grinned; still slightly unnerved by the way Lucius was trying to avoid looking at him. Did he regret last night's date? If so, why would he agree so quickly to a walk around the school? Severus pushed the thoughts aside and stood, holding out a hand to help the blond to his feet. 

Lucius and Severus made it outside without any sort of interference from their peers, and, once they were on the deserted side of the castle, Lucius felt relatively brave. Brave enough, anyway, to slip his hand meekly into Severus' and glance over slightly. Severus smiled disarmingly at him and Lucius was overwhelmed with the desire to say something like, "Roses are red…" 

"You have such pretty lips." Severus instantly cursed himself for saying anything. How much cheesier could you get? You have pretty lips indeed! 

"Thank you," Lucius replied, smiling happily and secretly trying to figure out what the hell a comment like "You have such pretty lips" could possibly mean. Did it, just maybe, simply imply that Severus thought his mouth was pretty? Or was it the only feature on him that Severus found remotely attractive? And why was Severus looking at his mouth? Was he going to kiss him? Lucius looked away quickly. 

"So." 

"So." 

There was a pause as the two stood, not looking at one another, holding hands. Severus coughed. "What were you doing downstairs anyways?" 

"Nothing!" Lucius dropped the taller boy's hand and stalked a few steps away, pouting moodily. 

Behind him he heard Severus sigh heavily and start loping towards him. "Luc, come on!" 

Oh no, Lucius thought. He thinks I'm juvenile and immature and that he shouldn't be dating someone younger than him. Lucius paled slightly at the dizzying whirl of realisations. I have to do something. He whipped around on his heels, coming face to neck with his boyfriend. Severus took a step back and his face came into view. 

"Do you want to go with me to the astronomy tower tonight?" Lucius blurted before he could lose his resolve. 

Severus blinked. "Why do you want to go to the astronomy tower?" 

Damn. Lucius hadn't thought of this. "My friend went there on a date last night and she said it was really nice. Stars and stuff. Want to go?" 

"Um…okay…" 

"Great. I'll meet you there at nine." Lucius started to walk quickly off, but Severus' hand on his shoulder prevented him from going very far. 

"Lucius…" 

"Yes?" Short, clipped. 

"I had a great time last night." Severus blinked dazedly, looking confused and cuter for it. 

Lucius felt an annoying smile creeping onto his pretty lips. "Me too." 

Severus blinked again, then grinned, and Lucius, worried lest he begin reciting poetry, dashed off to find Anemone and kill her. 

~~~ 

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Lucius, sitting perfectly still and grimacing from time to time as his friend all but ripped the hair from his head, glared in the mirror at the reflection of the slim girl behind him. Anemone grinned wickedly and ran the comb through his silver hair again, all but yanking his head from his slim neck as she encountered a tangle. 

"Oh Lucy, sweet heart, I'm going to make you beautiful!" 

Lucius frowned. "I'm not a girl Anemone." 

They were in the fifth year girls' dorm, having locked and charmed the door to ensure privacy. Really, everyone knew that Lucius was often in the girls' dorm, and no one cared. It was fairly widely realised, or assumed, that Lucius was gay. And even if his classmates had thought he was straight, they still knew that he and Anemone were best friends and so allowed this breach in protocol. 

"Sure you are." Anemone cooed, leaning down as she gave his hair one final tug. "You're the bitch." 

Lucius glared. "Again, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." 

"Shush." Anemone had turned her back, rummaging through her bedside table in search of something or other. She returned, smile splitting her face, holding a small tube. Lucius eyed her with more than a little suspicion. 

"What the hell is that?" 

"This, dear boy, is my lucky lip gloss." She sat on the bed behind him and patted the mattress. Reluctantly, Lucius rose to go sit beside her as, leering, she uncapped the tube and leaned in to place her hand firmly on his shoulder. 

"I'm not wearing lipstick." He stated firmly, drawing back from her touch. Her fingers tightened. 

"It's not just lipstick," she reprimanded. "First of all, it's lip gloss. It's a clear sheen, slightly charmed to taste like champagne and strawberries. And it's good luck." She narrowed her eyes. "I've worn it on every first date for three years and it's always helped me make a lasting impression. I wear it when we have tests, and I have yet to fail. I wear it to Quidditch games and my team always wins." Her eyes had glazed over, her lips gone slightly slack, as she rolled the tube wonderingly in her palm. 

"Uh, Anemone?" Lucius managed to get her to make eye contact. "Yeah, hi. We lost last week. To Ravenclaw." 

She grinned. "Yeah, to Ravenclaw Quidditch Sex-" 

"I get the picture." 

"Good. Now pucker up." 

~~~ 

Why on earth Lucius wanted a second date in the astronomy tower baffled Severus beyond all comprehension. Why Lucius wanted a second date at all baffled him, but this was just too much. The only people who ever made their way up to the lonely tower were the astronomy geeks and the sluts. Lucius, he knew, was neither. 

Severus briefly considered the possibility that Lucius had brought him up to the tower to seduce him, but that was too much. Lucius didn't think like that. 

Which is why it came as such a shock when, after ten long minutes of sitting on a bench near the wall, Severus saw what Lucius was wearing. Even in the dim light, it was plain as freckles on a Weasley that Lucius had managed to squeeze his slim frame into a skintight robe, somewhat shimmery, and of a creamy hue. Severus felt his jaw drop to his chest as the other boy awkwardly sauntered over and sat down far too close to be safe. Lucius brushed his feathery blond hair back with one hand, pouting cutely. 

"Hi." Severus gaped. "You might say hello now. Then I would say, 'Fancy seeing you up here.' Then you would compliment my choice of clothing and give me a kiss." Still gaping. "Or you could impersonate a fish." 

"I- sorry?" Lucius mewed slightly in disappointment. "I mean, hello." 

"Fancy seeing you up here." The boy wasn't even blushing! 

"I, er, like your robe." They paused, Lucius clearly waiting for Severus to kiss him and Severus clearly pondering as to whether or not he should, in fact, kiss the blond. For what felt like hours grey eyes remained locked with black as utterly nothing happened. Lucius gave a light sigh, still refusing to break eye contact, and unwittingly licked his lips. Hmmm, he thought, champagne and strawberries. 

Severus registered the sigh as one of boredom and knew, just knew, that the date was already going to fail. There was nothing left to lose. Closing his eyes, he leaned in swiftly and pecked Lucius on the corner of his lips. Then he pulled back, and found himself staring into a slightly wider pair of the same grey eyes. 

Suddenly a pair of eager lips had affixed themselves to Severus', a tongue brushing lightly against his mouth. Well, this is interesting, he thought, leaning into Lucius to get more of the kiss. 

Lucius moaned as Severus' hands wound in his hair, pulling him closer. Everything was perfect, except that the angle of the kiss meant he had to twist his neck terribly. Easily fixed, he thought, pulling back slightly and climbing into Severus' lap to continue the tonsil hockey. Much better, he thought. Then: Hey, what's poking me in the hip-oh! 

Severus groaned, hands slipping from his boyfriend's hair to rest on his shoulders. Lucius, panting slightly, moved his mouth away from Severus' to suck tentatively at the boy's neck. He was rewarded with another throaty growl and, thus encouraged, grazed his teeth lightly over the soft skin under Severus' chin. Panting, and another moan, and then Lucius slid to his knees in front of the older boy. 

"What are you…" 

"Just hold still." Lucius looked rather less sure of himself than he had a few minutes ago. The boy licked his lips in concentration, hands resting lightly on Severus' thighs. Severus began to panic. 

"Luc, you don't have to-" 

"Don't you like me?" Grey eyes, looking almost heart broken. Severus panicked more. 

"Of course!" 

"Well then?" Those hands were creeping up his thighs, parting them slightly. Severus gasped as they brushed against his erection, head falling back with a moan, utterly unable to continue panicking. 

Lucius paused, running his fingers lightly up and down the prominent bulge in Severus' robe and trying to decide what to do next. Anemone had given him an extremely detailed report of her date, as well as some advice on what to do, and it had seemed very simple at the time. Cock goes in mouth. Bada bing, bada boom. The reality was somewhat more…intimidating. 

Still, there was no turning back now without looking like a total prat, so Lucius set to work pushing his date's robes out of the way. His hand accidentally rubbed over Severus' cock and the somewhat strangled moan from above him was encouraging, if somewhat frightening. Forcing himself to take a few deep breathes; Lucius unzipped Severus' trousers and reached in to bring out his erection. 

As his fingers closed round the hard length, Lucius heard what sounded like a sob. He glanced up. "Are you okay?" Another cry. 

"Oh Christ Lucius! Don't stop." 

Face to cock, Lucius took a last shuddering breath, unconsciously exhaling onto Severus, who gave another short cry, before he somewhat reluctantly put his pretty lips to work. The blond licked at the firm expanse of flesh unsurely, not quite certain he was doing this right. If the noises Severus was making were any indication, however, Lucius was a natural. Tongue tracing just under the head of Severus' cock, Lucius felt strong hands wind themselves into his hair. Ordinarily he would have been annoyed that, after all the time and pain he'd gone through to get his hair perfect, anyone would dare to muss it up. Under the circumstances, he chose not to mention that. 

His heart thudded painfully fast in his chest as he made the next move. Opening his jaw as wide as he could, Lucius squeezed his eyes tightly shut until he could see stars and flames on the back of his lids, and closed his mouth around the awaiting erection. For a moment nothing happened. Then Severus gave a strangled utterance of "Oh GOD!" and started fucking Lucius' mouth. The boy nearly choked, and whipped his hands away from their spot on his boyfriend's thighs to still the violently thrusting hips. Severus gave a frustrated moan, but let himself be held still, his head lolling back so that all he could see were the wide expanse of stars, slightly spinning with his vertigo. 

Lucius bobbed his head. Then bobbed it again. He added a few flicks of his tongue, taking the cock into his mouth as far as it would go and swallowing around it. The panting that had previously bombarded his ears increased in frequency, and was then punctuated by Severus' last desperate cry. The blond pulled his mouth quickly back to the head of his boyfriend's cock, trying to swallow everything without choking. A thin trickle of come stood out on his chin as he slid back up into Severus' lap. 

"Holy fuck." Severus panted, hands resting on Lucius' hips. Lucius smiled sweetly down at him and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

"Did you like that?" Anemone had told him to say that. It sounded stupid at the time, but now it seemed fitting. 

"Of course! But…don't you think you're moving sort of fast?" Lucius froze. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, this is only our second date. I didn't think you'd want to…but I liked it! I just thought maybe we would…" 

Lucius stood quickly, eyes a shattered looking crystal grey. "You think I'm a slut?" His voice was dangerously cold, haughty. "I try to do something nice for you and you call me fast!" 

"Luc, calm down! You're screaming." Severus cast an eye about warily in case any of the astronomy students were around to hear this. 

"Are you afraid someone will find out about us?" Lucius was practically hissing. "I should have known better than to ever agree to go out with you. What did you want? To drag me around to muggle amusement parks in secret for the rest of our lives?" 

"Lucius, please. You're being irrational." Severus suddenly found that he had a headache. Whatever could have caused that? He thought sarcastically. 

"I'm being irrational? Well, how do you like that?" Lucius turned on his heels and ran down the steps. Severus could hear his footsteps echoing off the walls. Then the sound of a door slamming shut erased all evidence that Lucius had ever even been there.   
  
  
  



	4. With Hope In Our Eyes

                                                            With Hope In Our Eyes

AN: Thanks to Morghaine for being the best beta and being able to fix this up in the space of a few hours. Unless she has a time machine. *ponders* And thank you again to everyone who's reviewed! Um, also, people who really like the Marauders, please forgive me. *nervous laughter* Um, right. 

            Monday morning found Lucius, tear streaked face and sleep rumpled white dress robe, being shaken awake by another Slytherin boy. "Lucius, you've only got ten minutes before breakfast ends." 

Cursing, the blond moved through the morning rituals of showering and dressing with increasing ill humor. He skipped breakfast altogether and arrived early at Transfigurations. Anemone was already there. She raised one eyebrow curiously, as Lucius sat beside her, and refused to meet her inquisitive gaze. He heard her open her mouth, however she said nothing. 

            The day up until lunch was miserable. He had exactly three recurring thoughts. One, "Holy Christ, I'm such an asshole." Two, "Snape is such an asshole!" And three, "What am I going to do?" 

            By lunch he was a nervous wreck. In the Great Hall, he accidentally locked eyes with Severus for a few seconds, before the older boy looked away. Lucius swore under his breath but refused to run to the boys' bathroom to cry. Anemone gave him a compassionate pat on the shoulder and passed him the pumpkin juice.

            "Your lip gloss is bloody worthless," Lucius growled. 

She scoffed. "For you maybe. It needs you to have _faith in it, Lucius!"_

            "It's lip gloss. Not the bloody bible."  

            "Oh, you wouldn't believe it even if it was the bible. And anyways, it got me a second date with Sydney." Across the hall, seventh year Sydney Lestrange smiled and returned Anemone's bright eyed wave. Lucius glowered at them both. 

            The rest of the day was little better. In potions, Lucius was so distracted he let his cauldron blow up. In divinations, Trelawney foresaw that he would be attacked by a horde of rampaging erumpents. Anemone gave him a sympathetic smile as Trelawney began cooing over her. 

"Oh, Miss Arouet, the sight is extraordinarily strong with you! Tell me, have you had any premonitions lately?" Anemone gave Lucius a sidelong smirk before returning her attention to the bug-eyed professor.

            "Actually, yes," she said. A few gasps peppered the class. 

            "Do tell us about it." Trelawney was drooling.

            "Well, I saw Lucius."

            "Was he being attacked by erumpents?" 

            "No. He was standing, all alone, in this field." Anemone let her eyes glaze over; her voice took on a mystic quality. Lucius suppressed a chuckle at her acting. "He was so sad. I wanted to run over and give him a hug. But, when I did, he told me to sod off because my lip gloss was no good."  

            Lucius scoffed. Luckily, Trelawney was too caught up interpreting her prize student's vision to punish him. "That was probably a sign that Lucius will remain alone his entire life, destined to end up impoverished and miserable." Lucius suppressed a snort of laughter. Malfoys, impoverished. What an idea. "And possibly trampled by erumpents." Oh, that was really taking things a bit far!

            "I had another one." Anemone hurried to say. "I was sitting in class, and I realized everyone was laughing at me. And then I saw that I was wearing only my underwear!" The class cracked up. Trelawney's eyes flashed darkly.

            "That was just a dream." She managed.

            "Then how come the other one wasn't?" Anemone inquired. 

            "That's about enough of that." The professor turned to address the whole class. "Your homework will be due next Monday. I expect star charts from all of you, and Mister Malfoy, please be careful. Remember, you are what you eat." Lucius rolled his eyes, sick of all the twisted fortune cookie fates Trelawney spouted.

            Anemone caught up with him on the stairs, eyes flashing brightly. "What a _loon that woman is!" She opened her eyes as widely as possible and pursed her lips. "Oh Mister Malfoy, do be careful. I see in your near future a surprise attack on your sanity by professors with delusions of grandeur!" _

            Lucius chuckled. "What an utter nut case." They made their way down from the tower to the Great Hall, momentarily distracted from Lucius' social dramas. 

            Once inside the Great Hall, however, all lightheartedness evaporated. Lucius, striding towards the Slytherin table, found himself slammed against a wall. 

            "Well, well, well." Lucius cringed away from the hot breath. "Silly little fruit. What are you doing here?"

            "Getting dinner." Lucius avoided his assailant's eyes. You _never looked them in the eyes. _

            "I don't think you deserve dinner. What do you think James?" Lucius could feel James Potter sneering at him, but still remained in his submissive stance, eyes cast down.   

            "I don't know. He's awfully thin already." Potter was poking him sharply in the ribs. Lucius was going to have some bruises if this didn't stop soon. "Scrawny little bugger." 

            "Let him go!" Anemone had clearly lost was remained of her senses. No one stood up to the Marauders. 

            "Oh? Or else you'll what?" 

            "Or else I'll this." That wasn't Anemone's voice spouting hexes like God only knew what. It was a male voice, strong, clear, and bored, as it transformed Black and Potter into a mess of itching, warty, monsters. Lucius looked around to find out who had freed him as his assailants fled the Great Hall howling. 

            What he found was a tall, dark haired boy with wide brown eyes, gazing sympathetically down at him. Anemone appeared to be attached to the boy's arm, smiling brightly at Lucius.

            "Sydney Lestrange, I presume." Lucius offered his hand. "Thank you." 

            "No bother." Sydney's handshake was firm and calm. "Any friend of Annie's is a friend of mine, after all."

            "Thanks Sydney." Anemone snuggled closer to her boyfriend and he looked down, smiling fondly, and ran a hand through her auburn hair. 

            "I've got to get back to the Ravenclaws." He kissed her quickly and then began walking off. 

Lucius took another shuddering breath. "He seems nice."

            "Oh, he is. Very nice," Anemone grinned. "Those stupid Marauders. They'll get theirs someday." The two made their way to the Slytherin table. Lucius sighed, poking at his food. He hazarded a quick glance toward the sixth year section of the table.

            "Hey! Where's Severus?" 

Anemone glanced down the table. "Hmm. I don't know." She snagged a chicken leg. "He must be late." Lucius fidgeted. "Forget about him, Luc."

            "I know." Lucius pouted petulantly, building a little pile of peas in the corner of his plate and trying to hunch in on himself as much as possible. 

            "Hey, what's Snape doing?" Lucius snapped his eyes up to focus on the speaker, a slightly confused looking third year staring towards the door. Lucius followed the boy's gaze warily, to where Severus stood, breathing slightly heavily, with a bouquet of foxgloves crushed against his chest. Lucius lowered his gaze, mentally chanting "I don't care I don't care I don't care". 

            He ignored the sound of footsteps heavily approaching his seat, and  the already familiar sugary vanilla scent of Severus as the older boy drew closer. When a light hand rested on his shoulder, however, he couldn't help looking up. Black eyes drilled into his.

            "Lucius…" The bouquet hit his arm lightly as Severus nudged him with it, offering the flowers without any sort of apology. Lucius glowered. This was how the boy expected to be forgiven? With a bunch of flowers and an embarrassing entrance? Lucius stood up slowly.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Lucius hissed, suddenly very aware of the silence in the room, the trained attention of all the students and teachers. 

            "Apologizing," Severus stated, face serious and a little hurt. "Please Luc, I don't want to lose you. I was stupid." Lucius felt his glare softening. 

            "Me too. Not as stupid, but maybe I shouldn't have rushed things. I just," he took a deep breath. "I wanted to impress you." Severus grinned awkwardly.

            "You _do impress me!" Lucius found himself caught in a strong pair of arms. The whole room burst into noise. Cheers came from the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs, and, lead by Sydney, the Ravenclaws. Hisses and taunts issued from the Gryffindors. The teachers were chatting among themselves, a few, like Dumbledore, clapping sedately with beatific smiles. Lucius grinned against his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes, arms wound about the older boy's neck._

            "Congratulations you two." Sydney's deep voice pulled them back to reality, Lucius moving somewhat self-consciously away from Severus' arms.

            "Yeah, it took you long enough." Anemone swatted Lucius playfully on the arm. "I _told you my lip gloss worked!" Lucius went pink at Severus' questioning glance._

            "How about a double date on Friday?" Sydney, once again, rescued Lucius. 

            "Yeah, it'd be great fun!" Anemone grinned maddeningly, and Lucius was suddenly less than sure that he wanted to go anywhere with her. But Severus was already answering. 

            "Sure thing. Right Luc?" Lucius nodded blandly and Severus kissed his cheek. 

            "Great! I know the best place in Hogsmeade." Sydney smiled happily at them both. "It'll be super. I'll get to know you both better." Lucius shivered slightly, clinging tightly to Severus' arm. What was it about Sydney's kindhearted invitation that sent a shiver through him? This boy was his friend. He was nice, and heroic, and all things good. Lucius was just being stupid.  

            "What's wrong?" Severus' concerned expression beamed down on him.

            "Just a little cold," Lucius muttered. Severus put an arm over his shoulders and drew him closer. 

            "Well, let's all get dinner then?" Anemone broke through Lucius' thoughts. She gave Sydney a quick kiss, before he took off back to Ravenclaw, and then sat down. Lucius looked up at his boyfriend.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" Severus seemed honestly worried. But what was there to worry about?

            "I'm okay." Lucius nodded, fingers twining with Severus'. "Thank you for the flowers." Severus grinned.

            "I can't wait till Friday."

            "Yeah."

            "Hey! You two! Stop declaring everlasting love and get some dinner!" Anemone grinned saucily up at them. 

            "Do you ever shut up, Anemone?" Lucius couldn't seem to look at her. Those fantastically black eyes held him captive. 

Severus smiled at him. "If you're not hungry I'm sure we could find something else to do…" Lucius became painfully aware of Severus' hands sliding methodically up and down his arms.  

            "What happened to the taking things slow bit?" The blond queried. 

Severus leaned in for a brief but lingering kiss. "I think I might be persuaded to forget about that." Lips ghosted over Lucius' cheekbones, sending a ripple of chills straight down his spine. Anemone, for once her life, didn't interrupt. "If you want to…"  

            "I…"

            "Think about it for a while," Severus offered, his mouth deliciously close to Lucius'. "You don't have to answer me now. But when you're ready. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do something in order to get me to like you. I like you plenty without it." Lucius, overwhelmed, pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. He felt like he was going to melt into Severus' mouth. 

            "Thank you." Lucius couldn't think of anything else to say. Dark eyes flashed lovingly at him. 

            "You two are so disgusting." The two boys looked down to find Anemone watching them with a leer that was anything but disgusted. "Honestly, I don't think I can eat anymore. Watching you is absolutely vile. 'Oh Severus, let's never fight again!' I wish I had a camera."

            "Um…" Severus blushed, and quickly dropped Lucius' hands, stepping back slightly. "I guess I'm going to go get dinner now. I'll see you around." He kissed Lucius quickly, and rather more discretely than their previous kisses that night, and took off towards the sixth year section. 

            Lucius turned to his friend, fuming. "Thanks a lot," he growled. "Now you've got him being all shy again."

            "Oh, don't worry," Anemone said, scooting to the side so Lucius could sit down. "He'll be fine. And if he's not, you can borrow my lip gloss again."

            Lucius glared. "You're a crazy bitch sometimes."

            "You know you like it." 


	5. Hideous Kinky

Hideous Kinky   
  
It was eight thirty when Lucius, Severus, Anemone and Sydney slid into a velvet-cushioned booth at the World's End Nightclub. Sydney had found it, one of the less talked about spots in Hogsmeade, but certainly one of the best, as he had assured them. Now, sitting somewhat too close to his date for comfort, Lucius found that he could easily believe everything the Ravenclaw had told them. 

The club was posh beyond belief. The floor seemed lacquered black, throbbing music drowned everything else out. Everything was lit with a faint red glow, the air hung heavy with smoke and the smell of alcohol and sweat. Lucius squirmed uncomfortably, wondering how they had even managed to get in. A tall man at the bar winked at him and the blond blushed and turned away quickly. 

"Let's get some drinks then, eh?" Sydney hailed a waitress clad in revealing leather and placed an order for some drinks, all of which Lucius had never heard of. He seemed ready to order for all four of them, but Severus stopped him and ordered for himself and Lucius. 

"I hope you don't mind," the dark haired boy whispered when the waitress had sauntered off. "I didn't think you really knew any of the drinks and Sydney is ordering some pretty potent stuff…" 

"Thanks." Lucius squeezed his date's hand and smiled uncertainly, "Want to dance?" 

"Sure." They slid from the seat, moving self-consciously onto the dance floor. Lucius fidgeted, suddenly aware of how much taller everyone in the club was. Around him all the grinding couples seemed like giants. Even Severus, only a year older, seemed feet taller. The blond suddenly felt very faint, and very unsure. He moved cautiously, slowly, somewhat clumsily, and kept a safe distance from his date. 

"Uh, Luc? Did you want to dance with me, or by yourself?" Severus raised a black eyebrow curiously at his date, currently standing five feet away from him. 

Lucius felt his cheeks burn. "I don't know how to dance," he admitted, glaring daggers as though it were Severus' fault. 

The taller boy sighed. "It isn't that hard. Come on." Lucius barely had time to wonder how his date knew it wasn't hard, and who exactly had helped him figure that out, before he felt himself being drawn close to the black robed body and held tightly. It was a good thing too, because his first impulse was to bolt. Severus must have felt his muscles tense up, because his eyes flashed once before he pulled Lucius even closer. 

Severus felt himself grow several degrees hotter. He'd gone out to dance with friends back home to dance, so he wasn't quite a novice at it. Still, he'd always kept his dancing rather more tame, and the patrons of this club seemed fairly willing to put a little more into their moves than he had ever thought to. A few yards away a tall skinhead had his hands firmly cupping his date's ass and his mouth defiantly affixed to hers as he ground against her. Severus gulped. 

Dancing, Lucius found, was actually not at all difficult. His natural grace made him perfectly adept at it. His arms slid comfortably about his date's neck as he strove to keep in rhythm. His legs ached at first, but soon the position seemed almost comfortable. Severus thrust upward suddenly and Lucius' gasp was lost in the thud of music around them. He chanced a glance into dark eyes and saw himself reflected, perfect and epicene. Severus raised an eyebrow and ground harder. 

"Let's see if our drinks are here yet!" Lucius had to yell to make himself heard, but he was suddenly very much in need of something alcoholic. 

Severus nodded and, arm round his date's waist, led them both back to the table. 

The drinks had indeed arrived. Sydney was nearly invisible beneath Anemone, who had climbed into his lap and was kissing him furiously. Lucius blushed and turned away quickly, catching sight of Severus. The older boy looked every bit as embarrassed. 

"What drinks did you order?" Lucius finally asked, screaming over the music. 

"Fire whiskey," Severus shouted back. Lucius wondered what exactly Sydney had ordered that was more potent than Fire Whiskey, but decided not to ask. He wasn't very smart about drinks, and he didn't want to come off as an idiot. He took a cautious sip of his drink and spluttered. 

Severus laughed at Lucius' surprised expression. "Don't sip it, and don't look at me like that! Just gulp it, so you can't taste it." Severus ignored the younger boy's sulky glare and downed his glass. "See?" 

Lucius looked cautiously at his glass. In a swift motion, he tilted his head and the drink and let it burn its way down his throat. "Ugh!" He grimaced, but felt suddenly more powerful than he had. He grabbed at Severus' hands. "I want to dance." Eyes glazed like stars, Lucius dragged Severus into the throng of beautiful strangers and pressed himself flat against the taller boy. 

Lights melded into a vague glow, sweat and skin sliding clingingly as the night continued. Anemone and Sydney had disappeared after about an hour, presumably into the throng of dancers. Drink followed drink as the two boys grew steadily drunker. Any inhibitions Lucius had earlier possessed slid off like water as he threw his arms round Severus' neck, legs climbing the taller body so that he was straddling the standing form. Strong hands cupped his ass and held him in place as, amid moshers and grinders and dancers of every sort, Severus ground demandingly against him. 

Lucius groaned, head falling back to expose the white expanse of his throat. Severus, eyes blazing and troubled, leaned in and closed his mouth over the white skin, sucking hard and biting gently as the smaller boy in his arms writhed. Somewhere in the back of Severus' mind something was screaming wildly, but he blocked it out as his mouth found Lucius'. 

"Christ…" Their mouths broke apart and Lucius slipped slightly against the taller boy, eyes unfocused and hair a mess of silver and sweat. Lucius leaned heavily against Severus as he slid to his feet. "I can't see a fucking thing," he mumbled. 

Severus ran a large hand soothingly through the smaller boy's hair. "Come on. You're okay. Let's go sit down." They struggled haltingly back to their booth where new drinks had arrived. Severus downed his in one swift jerk of his head. Lucius collapsed, head in arms. "What time is it?" 

"Nearly one," said Sydney, suddenly sliding in across from the two boys, Anemone practically passed out in his arms. "Sorry to have vanished on you, but Annie had a bit too much to drink." 

Severus pulled Lucius closer, gathering the limp form of the intoxicated boy in his arms. "You okay?" 

"I don't know." Everything was spinning. Lucius wondered vaguely how Severus could even manage coherent conversation. He must not be as drunk as I am, Lucius thought distractedly, trying hard to focus on what was going on. They were moving, towards the exit. Severus still had an arm around him, half dragging him towards the door. There was someone in front of it though, blocking their exit… 

"Mister Lestrange." The tall figure, looming blurrily in front of them, bowed slightly to Sydney, who was, Lucius noticed faintly, trembling violently. "May I speak with you?" 

Sydney nodded. "Take her." He passed Annie on to Severus, moving quickly after the stranger. 

"Hey! Wait!" Severus cries were drowned in the music and Sydney was already gone. Lucius hid his face in the sweaty black cloak his date was wearing. 

"Where's Sydney going?" Lucius barely managed to make his slurred question audible, and it still received no answer. Severus, he noted, seemed strangely agitated. Probably because Sydney dumped him with Annie, the stupid drunk, Lucius thought, snorting with laughter. Severus glanced down at him. Wow, he really is cute, Lucius thought, and then laughed harder. 

When Sydney returned a few minutes later he was alone. "Let's go," he ordered, taking Anemone from the sixth year and stepping outside. The cold air and slight breeze helped to sober Lucius a little. Enough to continue thinking about how absolutely attractive Severus was. 

The boy's skin was really more ivory than sallow. It was certainly pale, but too pristine to be described as deathly. The black hair was, indeed, slightly greasy, but it was pitch black, nearly purple it was so dark, and it shone glossily in the moonlight like raven's feathers. Severus' nose was big, but not disproportionately so. His face was lean and angled and his lips almost poutingly full. Lucius had never really thought about it before, but he was incredibly fuckable. All lean hips and strong arms and narrow waist. 

Unknowingly, Lucius must have spoken, because Severus stared down at him with a surprised look. "What did you just say?" 

"Nothing." 

"Yes you did! You said you wanted to…to…" 

Lucius tried to think as Severus spluttered. A few yards ahead, Anemone pitched forward and Sydney caught her. What had Lucius been thinking just a minute ago? He looked upwards and the stars reeled dizzily overhead. It had been about Severus. "Want to fuck you," he murmured. Severus stopped walking and Lucius nearly fell over himself. 

"Luc?" 

"What?" Lucius fought hard not to say anything he would regret later. He had the vague feeling that he already had, but he couldn't quite place what it was. 

"You want to…have sex?" Severus was turning slightly pink. It was appealing, and Lucius leaned in to place a soft kiss against the coloured cheeks. 

"Sure. If you like." 

"I…of course I do!" The brick and ivy of Hogwarts was coming into view ahead and Lucius glared mildly at Severus. 

"If you keep yelling you'll wake everyone up," the blond announced. "And besides, you'll give me a headache. I'm quite drunk." He glanced up into black eyes. "You are too, I'd wager. You've been drinking all night." 

"I hold my liquor well," Severus shrugged. "Always have." 

"Well then, I guess I'm the only drunk one." The sound of retching reached him, followed by Sydney's low voice comforting Anemone. "Then again, maybe not." 

"Let's go." Severus grabbed the smaller boy's hand, practically dragging him back towards the castle. "I want to get you in bed before you change your mind, pass out, or join Annie in losing your supper." 

Well, thought Lucius sedately as he was tugged towards the dungeons, this ought be interesting.   
  
  



	6. Horrible Freaky

                                                                        Horrible Freaky 

            Lucius' head was reeling by the time Severus stopped outside the sixth year boy's dorm. The taller boy was breathing heavily, perhaps because he had insisted on running all the way there, perhaps because of why he had run all the way there. He looked quickly to Lucius, eyes shining brightly in the flicker of the lamps lining the hall.

            "You really want to do this?" Lucius considered the question and then nodded. "I mean it. Once we go in there, I'm not letting you leave." Severus suddenly seemed much more than a mere year older, and Lucius shivered.

            "Yes I'm sure. What on earth is wrong with you?" The blond made as if to open the door, only to have his hand knocked back with a growl. 

            "_Don't!" Severus hissed. Lucius must have looked very confused and hurt, because when the older boy spoke again it was in gentler tone. "This __is Slytherin. We put about twenty hexes on the door so that only sixth years can enter it." _

            Lucius scowled. "Then how are you going to get me in?" 

            "Give me a moment." Severus already had his wand out, muttering foreign sounding words low under his breath. Now and then Lucius caught a familiar phrase and shuddered at its connotation. Dark arts weren't strange to him; the boy had grown up amidst curses and dark charms, basilisk teeth and paintings of rearing thestrals. Still, he had never quite become comfortable with it all, and to think that a minute before he would have stepped through enough hexes to scare the magic out of half the ministry officials…he shuddered again.

            "Okay. Done," Severus said, opening the door a crack. "Be very quiet. I'll cast a silencing charm on the bed once we get to it." Lucius nodded. He felt the sizzle of dark magic as he stepped through the door, and looked about quickly for Severus. The darker boy was already making his way to a bed near the window. Lucius gulped and trotted along behind him, trying not to bump into anything. It was almost a relief when he finally reached the huge four-poster and slid under the heavy comforter after his boyfriend. 

            Severus whispered something and, with a swish of blackthorn and phoenix feather, the curtains fell shut. "Alright," the older boy said. "The silencing charm's in place so we can talk all we want." 

            "I didn't think we wanted to talk." Lucius said, blinking rapidly in the dark. He couldn't see a damn thing. 

            Severus must have been thinking the same thing, because he raised his wand again. With a low 'Lumos', the small space the two boys inhabited came into view, lit by a dull light. Lucius closed his eyes, head suddenly pounding. 

            The feel of cool hands brushing his feverishly hot neck shocked Lucius into opening his eyes again, head spinning with the sudden onslaught of light and touch. He jerked back slightly, and the hand retreated. Grey eyes sought black ones and Lucius, still shaking slightly, leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

            For a second nothing happened. Then Severus gave a slight cry and pressed back, almost violently, against the smaller boy, moving to straddle the blond's slim waist for the first time. Lucius moaned as Severus' weight crushed down on his crotch, his hips twitching of their own violation. Severus groaned.  

            Biting his lower lip, Severus backed away, pausing until Lucius ceased his frantic little moans and whimpers, almost childish in their insistence. Finally, however, he caught on and, glaring unhappily, stilled himself enough to satisfy the older boy.

            "That's better." Severus leaned in to lick the edge of Lucius' ear, almost frightened it would send the boy into another stream of moans and writhes. Thankfully, Lucius only gasped, wide eyes becoming visible as Severus sat back on his heels and watched the younger boy with a look of appraisal. 

            Slowly, almost listlessly, Severus gave a few long thrusts, dragging his hips over Lucius erection repeatedly, eyes never leaving the white face beneath him. Lucius bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut and fists clenching into white knuckled fists. Suddenly he thrust up, body jerking spasmodically against the taller boy's and his breath coming out in a short cry as he strove for more contact. He must have touched something right, because Severus stilled suddenly, his superior smirk fading as his mouth became a perfect little "o" of surprise. Lucius smiled demurely. This was all shaping up to be a quite lovely night, really. 

            Without warning, Severus rolled off him, leaving the blond confused for only a moment before pulling his robe off and dumping it on the floor. Lucius grinned at the loose black slacks and plain black t-shirt. "You really might try something besides black someday, my dear," he commented, flashing his boyfriend a toothsome smile. 

            Severus snorted. "You might try taking off your robe so I can compliment you on your choice of clothing," he suggested. "Then you might thank me and I might give you a kiss." Lucius glared, then decided not to, as it only made his head hurt. Stupid alcohol. Anyway, Severus did have a point, so Lucius started unbuttoning. Pretty soon there were two robes on the floor, one boy wearing all black, and one boy wearing black slacks and…

            "A Minnie Mouse t shirt?" Lucius decided that Severus didn't look good with his mouth hanging open like that, glared despite his head, and pulled the shirt off. 

            "So much for complimenting me," he sniffed haughtily. 

            Severus, sufficiently recovered from the shock of Lucius in a shirt that read "I Love Minnie Mouse", leered and crawled closer to the now topless lad. "Can I still give you a kiss?" 

Lucius smiled coyly, leaning back away from his boyfriend so that Severus had to lean over him to kiss him. The feel of the other boy's slim torso pressed firmly against his own was enough to wrench a low moan from Lucius, and Severus kiss him harder, tongue flicking wickedly across tongue.

            Lucius tugged absently at his boyfriend's shirt, and Severus pulled back long enough to pull the garment off before reattaching his mouth to Lucius'. Lucius felt those large, strong hands running over his back. He gasped slightly as Severus pressed against him, the feel of skin on heated skin new and somewhat shocking to the younger boy. 

            Just as he was beginning to really enjoy the kiss, the feel of Severus' hands moving urgently up and down his spine, all of it was gone. Lucius, panting slightly, fell back onto the bed with a groan. "What on _earth are you doing?" he hissed, stroking his eyelids with thumb and forefinger at the signs of a growing headache. Severus' sneer went unseen. _

            "I'm removing my pants, if you must know." 

            Lucius was very quiet for a moment. Then, "Liar." 

            "No really," was his boyfriend's reply. "Here, if you don't believe m,." slightly scratchy fabric, possibly denim, brushed Lucius' hand. The blond's eyes snapped opened to focus on Severus' cool smirk. They traveled downwards, over the slim chest and tapered hips, to…

            "Oh my god." Lucius was quite aware that he was staring, and that he probably looked like an idiot. Luckily, the alcoholic fog still shadowing his reason didn't allow him to worry too much. Besides, Severus' lips traveling lethargically over his flushed neck was enough to distract him momentarily. Strong hands pushed him back amidst the pillows as Severus climbed on top of him. 

The comforter had slid down by now, covering Lucius from the knees down, and Severus not at all. Once again straddling the slight figure, Severus smiled down at him in a somewhat deranged manner. Lucius bit his lip, trying not too look, or feel, too worried about all this as firm hands found his belt buckle.

All of a sudden three things happened at once. First, Lucius became aware that he was speaking without thinking, a softly muttered, "Stop…" his only clue to his speech. Second, the sound of what would, if the noise it created was any indication, be a very big explosion ripped through the dormitory. Third, the sound of a door jolting open and the unfortunate enterer's screams insured that no one in all of Slytherin could possibly still be sleeping. 

"Fuck it!" Severus yelled, hands sliding from his boyfriend's hips as he rolled off the younger boy and began rummaging through the discarded clothes. Lucius released a sigh and sat up to retrieve his robe. He was buttoning the last button when the curtains were swept open. Severus was already dressed, but Lucius wasn't too sure that the older boy was wearing much under his loose black robe. 

"What is it?" Severus was glaring at the intruder, a sleepy eyed boy with tousled dirty blond hair. The other boy yawned, looking at once somnolent and upset. 

"Severus, we've got…a bit of a problem. Henry says there's been some sort of…What did you say there was?" 

"An explosion!" Yelled the unseen Henry. The older blond boy turned back to the two questionably attired boys on the bed. "Explosion. Right. And, uh, one of the first years…that Patil kid. He tried to get in to tell us and…" Severus swore under his breath. The other sixth year, slightly more awake now, surveyed them. "Hey, what were you two up to?" 

"None of your business, Parkinson," Severus replied, shooting the standing boy a withering glare. He drew the curtains closed and turned to Lucius, who was staring, wide eyed, back at him. "Luc, I'm…"

"Don't say anything." Lucius was shaking slightly, his mouth set in a stern line. "What happened to the first year?" He wasn't so sure he wanted to know though.

Severus looked away. "I weakened the hexes when I let you in, so hopefully not much. They're probably getting him cleaned up right now." A shriek issued from outside and someone started calling Severus. Lucius' boyfriend swore and flicked a wayward strand of inky hair out of his eyes. "You wait here," he instructed. "You really shouldn't see whatever's outside…" 

Taking care not to open the curtains too much, Severus slid out of bed. Lucius lay back down, curling up into a ball. His head was pounding furiously, but he felt much more sober. The whole situation seemed to be hitting him at once. He'd nearly lost his virginity! And something had blown up and there was someone outside right now who, in all likelihood, had their intestines on the outside of their body.  Lucius felt the overwhelming urge to vomit but fought it down admirably. 

What seemed like an eon later, Severus drew back the curtains and extended a hand to the blond. "Did you want to go see what blew up?" He asked as Lucius took his hand and stood up. "I don't know what it was. If you like I'll go alone."

Lucius shook his head. "I'll come," he said. Couldn't have Severus showing him up now, could he? But he was slightly shaky as he made his way through the door, and he didn't resist when Severus slid an arm around him to keep him steady. 

Slytherin was nearly abandoned. Outside the halls were just as empty, but a sound like many voices was issuing from somewhere upstairs. It turned out to be from the great hall. People were pouring in and out, glancing through windows and talking loudly. Lucius craned his neck to see what was going on. Severus gripped his hand and pulled him through the crowd to reach outdoors. 

It was quieter outside, but not by much. Lucius shivered at the cold and followed the gaze of his classmates. The headmaster's tower was a smoldering wreck! The tower, where headmaster Dumbledore had his living quarters, had been completely blown up, flames licking eerily at the stones. Someone in the crowd was crying. Lucius turned anxiously to Severus, face pale.

"Do you think he's…" Severus shook his head sternly, not looking at Lucius, whose hand he squeezed tightly. "Who do you think it was?" 

Severus, still not looking, replied in a low tone. "I don't know." He looked about to say more, but an excited shout drew their attention. Anemone was making her way through the cold night and the crowd towards them. 

"Luc! Severus! Boy, am I glad I found you." She looked slightly green, and the slightly bitter smell of alcohol still floated about her. "Have you seen Sydney?" 

"No. I haven't. Severus?" Severus shook his head. Lucius turned back to his friend. "Sorry." 

She looked upset. "It's just that, we had plans, for tonight you know? And he cancelled them as soon as we got back to the castle. I figured it was because I was busy puking my lungs out. So, anyways, I took a potion to keep from being sick. One of the fourth years made it. Really great kid. Anyways, I went up to Ravenclaw to find him, and gave the portrait the password…"

"You know the Ravenclaw password?" Lucius gaped at her.

"Oh sure. Anyways, I headed towards the head boy's dorm. You know they get private rooms? Very handy. It's so posh too, Sydney is so lucky. Anyways, I went to find him, but he wasn't in his room and I was heading back down to Slytherin when the tower…" She made a booming noise and spread her arms. "I'm kind of worried about Sydney."

Lucius winced. Severus was grasping his hand abnormally tight. He shook it slightly and Severus relaxed his grip, marginally. His black eyes seemed riveted up ahead. 

"Severus, what are you…" 

"Shh!" Severus dropped Lucius' hand completely and walked towards the bushes. Lucius watched him, nonplussed. This was turning into a very annoying night. Severus, now several meters away, dropped to his knees and started peering into the shrubbery. Lucius was just about to shout something when a voice behind him spoke. 

"What's going on?" Lucius whirled around to find Sydney. Anemone gave little shriek and practically jumped on him. Sydney hugged her tightly, but his face over her shoulder looked grave. 

"I was so worried about you!" She said when she finally pulled back, brushing reddish hair from her face. "See? The headmaster's tower blew up. Someone blew it up!" Her eyes widened dramatically. Now that her boyfriend was back she seemed perfectly normal. "Do you think it's a murderer? Oh! Do you think it's one of the teachers? Professor Wells seemed sort of pissed earlier in the week. I heard he's getting fired. Maybe he set it all up." She was practically glowing. 

Lucius turned back towards the bushes to find that Severus had vanished. He was about to say something when a hand came down heavily on his shoulder. Lucius yelped and scrambled to face his boyfriend, heart racing. "Fuck it! Don't _do that!" Severus looked grave. "What is it?"_

"We have to talk." Lucius was about to ask him what about, when a loud voice came from inside. Lucius was getting really annoyed at being constantly interrupted. 

"Please! Will all students and teachers come inside the Great Hall at once!" The voice repeated the message several times, and Lucius recognized it as the headmaster's. Apparently other people recognized it as well, for a curious murmur went through the crowd as they milled into the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore was standing  at his usual place, face stern as he surveyed the last few students straggling in. Lucius, Anemone, Severus, and Sydney, were seated at the end of Hufflepuff's table. The students, for the most part, had grabbed the nearest seats regardless of house. A dull roar drowned out the headmaster's words. Lucius strained to hear. 

"…Thankfully was not hurt. I am not certain yet what caused this explosion, but I assure you, you are all quite safe. Please return to your houses…" Lucius stopped listening.

Glancing around, Lucius took a mental note of his companions. Anemone was bubbling over with joy. This was just the sort of drama she adored. He could already picture her running about gathering gossip and accusing people right and left of conspiracy to murder the headmaster. On her right, Sydney was looking slightly less overjoyed. Make that, not at all overjoyed. In fact, the older boy looked about as happy as a short changed goblin. Lucius was confused. Sydney had never seemed overly fond of the headmaster, so why this sudden upset over his near fatality?

Severus, curiously enough, was glaring across the table at Sydney. Lucius gaped. Whatever was going on, it was certainly worth his forcing Severus to explain it at any cost. That brought to mind another, less public matter. Lucius blushed idiotically. What on earth was he going to do about the whole "I'm drunk, have sex with me" episode from earlier that evening? Christ, what a night. 

The room was emptying slowly. Sydney had an arm around Anemone and the two were making their way up towards Ravenclaw. Lucius blankly wondered when they'd started screwing each other. Severus' hand on his shoulder brought him out of his sleepy reverie. Lucius yawned.

"We have to talk," Severus said again. 

Lucius nodded. "What were you looking in the bushes for?" They were walking back down to the dungeons, Severus' hand warm and comforting in the younger boy's. Please don't let me fuck everything up, he silently thought, wondering exactly how mad Severus would be when he found out Lucius had changed his mind about having sex. 

"I thought I saw something shining." Severus held out a closed hand and dropped a small object into Lucius' palm. "Do you recognize it?" 

Lucius blinked at the little piece of metal. "Sure. This is Sydney's head boy badge, isn't it?" Severus' nodded. "Why was it in the bushes then?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "Before we left for the club he wasn't wearing it, said it clashed with his outfit. But he didn't say he'd lost it already, so he must have lost it after we got back. Then there's this whole business about him giving Annie the cold shoulder. He doesn't seem the type to just abandon her because she's sick."

"He dumped her off on you at the club," Lucius pointed out. 

"That's another thing," Severus continued. "Who was he talking to? Doesn't it seem strange to you that when we got there he was fine, and he remained fine up until we were leaving, and then suddenly looked like he was going to wet his pants? Did you see his face when that guy came up to us? And he just drops everything and goes off. Sydney adores Anemone! He would never just go off with a stranger while she needed him."

"What are you saying then?" Lucius asked. Sydney could be a little frightening sometimes, and there was something about him that tended to give Lucius the chills, but he was still their friend. And he was Anemone's boyfriend. 

"I don't know. Just that, he must have already known that man and that he must have gone out after leaving Anemone. What robes were he wearing in the Great Hall just now?" 

Lucius thought for a moment, stepping into the Slytherin common room as he did. "A messy pair. Sort of less expensive looking than his others, maybe older?"

Severus nodded. "Yeah. He was wearing something different earlier. Those aren't his pajamas, so why was he wearing them?" 

Lucius shook his head. This was getting very in depth. "I have no idea. You better return that pin though Severus. You know the head boys use them for special access to parts of the castle, and it's probably important that he have it back soon." Severus nodded again. They were in the common room, apparently the only people. Lucius started up the stairs.

"Wait a second. We still have something to talk about." Lucius froze, knowing he did not want to hear what was coming next.  

"Um, what?" Lucius turned back, batting his lashes innocently and bouncing over to sit on the couch. Severus sank into an armchair, not looking at Lucius at once. 

"You know what," he said. Damn, thought Lucius. "What's going on? One minute you want to have sex and the next you want to stop. If that tower hadn't blown up what would you have done?" Severus didn't seem overly angry, just a little upset. "You can't put yourself in situations like this."

"Would you have stopped?" Lucius asked on impulse. 

Severus paused. "Yes, but someone else might not have. If I'd had a few more drinks I might not have." There was a brief pause. Lucius, eyes downcast, felt an overwhelming urge to apologize. Severus, however, beat him to it. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Lucius wondered, voice slightly thick. Oh please don't start crying, he begged himself. 

"I feel like this is partly my fault. After all, I got you drunk. And I should have known better than to agree to sleeping with you while you were tanked and I was sober. I guess, I'm sort of mad because if you hadn't said anything, because you were scared or something, and then later you regretted it, I'd never have forgiven myself." Lucius blinked. "I mean it Luc! I worry about you. I don't want to see you hurt." 

This was certainly a mind bender. Lucius sat, blinking into space, well aware of Severus' dark eyes watching him. "You're not angry at me then?" 

"No." 

"That's good," said Lucius, walking over and sliding into Severus' lap, legs thrown over the arm of the chair. He kissed the older boy chastely. "I'd hate to think I made you unhappy." 

"Never think that." Severus kissed him, somewhat less chastely, and pulled back after what seemed like an hour. "You make me happier than anyone ever has."

"Aw, stop." Lucius grinned sleepily.

Severus ran a hand distractedly through his boyfriend's blond hair, eyes fixed on those sultry grey orbs. "I'm serious Lucius. You've got to be more careful, if not for your sake then for mine. Believe it or not, I care what happens to you." 

Lucius sighed, leaning into Severus' touch. This was more than he could have asked for. Whatever else happened, at least he would have this. Forever, he thought, but he said nothing. His last clear thought was of Severus' arms holding him close, that bony chin resting comfortably on his shoulder, before he fell asleep. 


	7. Look Away For Now

                                                            Look Away For Now

Lucius stirred, barely. Light was streaming in through the open window and curtains, a chill reaching him through the heavy green covers. He shivered, pulling the sheets up around him and turning away from the light, momentarily unconcerned with anything but the pursuit of yet more beauty sleep. 

Something against his side stirred and, yelping, Lucius pulled back. His sleep fogged senses managed to make out a warm entity under the blankets beside him. It had sort of poky edges but seemed curved at the same time. A little braver now that he was more awake, Lucius poked at it. Under the covers, the thing snorted and moved, causing the boy to pull back and collect his nerves. 

Slowly, cautiously, Lucius reached for the edge of the bedclothes covering the creature and, with a swift, and, he thought, rather brave, movement, pulled back all the sheets to reveal a decidedly unhappy Severus. 

Growling slightly, Severus rolled over, trying to grab at the sheets. Relieved, Lucius let the duvet drop over his boyfriend, sinking down and throwing an arm around the still sleeping sixth year. He was about to drop back into sleep when something occurred to him. 

"Hey! What am I doing in your bed?" Severus groaned and ignored the question. Pouting, Lucius shook the older boy firmly. "Severus, wake _up!" _

"What do you want? Whatever it is, you can have it. Just leave me alone!" The petulant whine brought a slight scowl to Lucius fair face, but overall the boy thought it was sort of cute. If we were married, I'd get to see this everyday, he thought, and momentarily lost track of what it was he was so worried about. Then he remembered and pulled the covers off the taller boy with determination. 

"Severus!" 

The older boy shot up at the sound of his name, eyes wide and dark, and completely panicked. "What! What! What's going on!?" Lucius giggled, and found himself on the receiving end of a ferocious glare. "Oh, it's you." Severus yawned. "What time is it love?" 

Lucius paused to glance at his watch. "Um, it's ten thirty." Severus muttered something and started sliding out of bed. "Hold on a second!" Lucius reached out and stopped the older boy with a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't told me what I'm doing in your bed yet." 

Severus blinked at him, still mostly asleep. "Oh that," he finally managed. "Well, after you fell asleep in the common room, I thought about putting you in your dorm room, but all the boys in your year were up there already asleep, and I didn't know if you'd all hexed the door. So I figured I could put you on the couch and leave you there. But, the dungeons can get really cold at night and I didn't want to just leave you down there alone after the explosion. So I brought you up here. I hope you don't mind." Severus looked almost worried. 

"Of course not silly." Lucius grinned reassuringly. "You didn't molest me while I was asleep, did you?" 

Severus snorted. "You're still wearing that ridiculous t-shirt aren't you? So clearly I didn't strip you down and have my wicked way with your unconscious carcass." 

Lucius grinned wider. "Want to molest me now then?" 

Severus' eyebrow twitched. "I thought we talked about-"

"Not totally molest," Lucius hurried to reply. "Just, sort of molest. Like, how about a good morning kiss? Since I woke you up so nicely." 

Severus smiled shyly, and leaned in to kiss the blond. Lucius felt his heartbeat quicken again. Damn it, why did he always have to be so nervous? It was only a kiss! Still, he couldn't help feeling a little excited, and whimpered lightly against his boyfriend's mouth. 

Too soon the kiss was broken. Severus sat back on his heels, licking his lips unconsciously and looking at Lucius. "You have such soft lips," he said, eyes still wide and dark. Lucius blushed. 

                                                            *          *          *

            Both Lucius and Severus were dressed too late for breakfast. Instead they snagged a few pieces of toast from the kitchen, refusing the éclairs, muffins, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pumpkin juice that overly zealous house elves tried to thrust upon them. Happy and well fed, the pair made their way back towards Slytherin to find something to do. However, they were accosted along the way.

            "Lucius! Hey, I need to talk to you." Anemone came running up from a side corridor, looking uncommonly concerned. Any concern was uncommon with Anemone, who ordinarily did her homework five minutes before class and managed to look pretty without any real effort. Lucius didn't think he'd ever seen her actually try at anything, and she had certainly never been worried about failing at something. Now she looked positively panicked.

            "What's up Annie?" Lucius shot Severus a brief look before returning his attention to the girl. He had a feeling that Severus was thinking the same thing he was: that this, like everything else lately, had something to do with a certain Ravenclaw head boy. 

            "I need to talk with you alone if it's alright," she said, her eyes darting in Severus' direction. 

            "Yeah, I was just about to go get some homework done anyway." Severus kissed Lucius quickly on the mouth. "See you later Luc." 

            "See you." Lucius watched as Severus, hands in the pockets of his robes, moved fluidly back towards the dungeons. It seemed a very long time before he turned back to his best friend. "What's wrong?" 

            "Not here." The girl shook her head, reddish hair falling into her paler than usual face. "Follow me." 

            Lucius jogged along after Anemone, up six flights of stairs and down several hallways. By the time she stopped, several meters ahead of him in front of a door, the blond was panting heavily, a stitch in his side threatening to collapse him then and there. 

            "Honestly Lucius," she said, head angled to the side reprovingly. "You are in the worst shape."

            "I didn't" pant "even know" huff "the school" wheeze "had six floors." Lucius managed to pull himself into the room after Anemone before slumping exhaustedly into a corner. A few minutes passed in silence as he caught his breath. "Where are we anyway?" 

            "This used to be a classroom or something," Anemone enlightened. "No one comes up here now but me. And Sydney, since I showed it to him. You can bring Severus some time, but don't tell other people or everyone will want to hang out here. It's a nice place. Good for getting away from everyone."

            "Sure, if you don't mind the hike," Lucius grimaced. Looking around, it was actually rather nice. A few old couches and chairs sat at one end beside a fireplace, and half the wall was missing, opening out to the chilly October air. Lucius shivered and moved to the fireplace, pointing his wand quickly to light a roaring fire. A thought occurred to him suddenly.

            "Could you floo up here?" 

            Anemone thought a moment before answering. "Yeah, I suppose you could. Like I said, it's a nice place." She was silent for a moment. "Can we talk now?" 

Lucius nodded. "Sure. What do you want to talk about that was so important I had to run a marathon to hear about it?" 

Anemone bit her lower lip. "I'm worried about Sydney." Figures, Lucius thought, but said nothing. "He'd been, strange, lately. I started thinking about it last night. After the explosion he seemed really upset, and I asked if I could go back to his room. He let me, but I could tell he was really pissed off about something and didn't want me around, so I left after a while. That got me thinking though."

"Go on," Lucius intoned softly when his friend paused. 

"Sydney doesn't like Dumbledore. I've heard him say so at least a dozen times. And, he's always disappearing. He's usually so careful about things, making sure that he meets me when he says he will. But all last week he'd cancel dates at the last minute with no excuse. Just said 'something's come up' every time. And there's Pettigrew…"  

Lucius' ears perked up at that. "What about him?"

"Well, he's friends with Black and Potter you know. Not so bad as them, but still dangerous. Everyone should know better than to fuck with any of them. But I keep finding Sydney and Pettigrew talking in the hallways. Once I even heard Sydney yelling at him. And what's more, Pettigrew didn't seem to be playing up his best friends card. Ordinarily he'd just use that old 'You can't hurt me or my friends will kick your ass' line. He seemed really scared though. I don't know what's going on!"   

"It's okay Annie." Lucius thought about telling her what Severus had said the night before, and about the badge. But I'm sure it's nothing, he thought, and I don't want to worry her any more…

"It's probably all really stupid, but I can't help worrying," Anemone was saying. "I have no idea what's going on right now, but whatever it is, I'll stick by Sydney to the end. I love him." 

Lucius glanced at her warily. "What if he was involved with the tower?" 

Anemone didn't flinch. "From what he tells me, Dumbledore had it coming. Maybe that explosion wasn't such a bad thing after all." Lucius shrugged. "I mean it Lucius. Sydney says that Dumbledore is trying to control the wizarding world by influencing us while we're young. You notice how he's always encouraging us to go to him with any problems? There's something funny about him, and I think Sydney might be right." 

"Maybe…" Lucius sighed, somewhat distracted. He leaned closer to the fire. "You love him then?"

Anemone nodded fervently. "Yeah. He said that after he graduates he's going to be working for some organisation, a higher up wizarding job I think. Very hush-hush from the way he makes it out. Anyways, he says that he'll have to really work hard for the first year or two, but by the time we graduate he'll have enough money for a wedding and a house." Anemone's eyes shone as she talked, and Lucius couldn't help feeling excited for her.

"You're getting married? Oh my god Annie! That's so great." 

"Yeah," she said dreamily. "You can be the maid of honor Lucy." Lucius glared at her. "Or maybe the flower girl…"

He smacked her playfully. "Oi! Shut up." 

                                                *          *          *

            "You're doing it wrong."

            "I am not Severus, will you please butt out?"

            "Okay, fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

            Lucius sighed and snuggled closer into his boyfriend's embrace. They were the only people sitting on the large common room couch. On the floor in front of them, Anemone was mixing a potion to turn her hair blue. Severus turned to his boyfriend and smiled, mouthing slowly, "She's going to fuck it up." 

            "Why are you dyeing your hair anyway, Annie?" Lucius didn't care exactly. He was too comfortable to care about much, but it seemed like the polite thing to ask.

            "It's all the rage in France," was the confusing reply. Lucius must have looked confused, because she hurried to elaborate. "My cousin Narcissa is at Beauxbatons and sent me some photos. She and her friends all did their hair blue. It's the new thing. Pretty soon everyone will be doing it, but I'll be cool because I'll have done it here first." Anemone smiled and returned to the potion. 

            It was after lunch, and the excitement of the previous night had died down somewhat. Sydney had been at lunch, his good nature apparently once more intact. He'd thanked Severus graciously for the return of his head boy badge, but offered no explanation as to how he had lost it. Somehow, Lucius knew better than to ask. 

            "You're adding too many scarab wings."

            "I know what I'm doing! God Lucius, your boyfriend is truly aggravating." 

            Lucius grinned happily. "Yep," he agreed, leaning over to kiss the older boy. But Severus pulled back almost at once, to Lucius utter annoyance.

            "You think I'm aggravating do you?" Severus raised one wicked eyebrow, his mouth a delicious smirk. "Well, let's see how you like this then!" and, without warning, Lucius found himself, back pressed against the cushions and Severus' lithe frame pushing down on him, being tickled mercilessly.

            "Severus…stop…ohmygod…STOP!" Lucius giggled hideously, praying that no one decided to enter the common rooms just then. On the floor Anemone rolled her eyes at them. 

            "How aggravating is that, huh?" Severus moved his hands under Lucius defensive ones, seeking sensitive spots on legs, waist, neck, arms, anywhere. He managed to pinch the soft area about his captive's hips and was rewarded with a surprised and protesting yelp. "Come on, take it back!" 

            "I take it back! I take it back! You're not aggravating!" Lucius panted, laughing idiotically and clawing at the attacking hands. He managed to catch one wrist and held it, sucking air in desperately at Severus sat back and smiled at him. A sudden series of loud popping noises diverted his attention and he turned his head quickly to see Anemone, looking shocked, and blue as the sky, blinking at her cauldron. 

Severus snorted derisively. "I told you so."


	8. Strange Weather

                                                                        Strange Weather           

            Lucius woke to the sound of rain. About time, he thought. So far it had been a warm autumn, quite unusual. A little rain would be familiar, comfortable, and maybe a little romantic. Lucius grinned, yawned, and slid out of bed in a quick feline motion. He took his time getting ready for what he was already sure would be a wonderful day, and it was nearly an hour before he bounced happily into the common room in search of company. Severus was sitting on the couch, as yet unaware of his boyfriend's entry. 

            "Hey lover." Lucius announced his presence cheerily, flopping bonelessly onto the cushion next to Severus. "What're you doing?" 

            Severus looked up with a smile. "Reading." He closed his book and dropped it, leaning over to give the blond a slow kiss. Lucius grinned awkwardly into the kiss. Yep, this was definitely going to be a good day. 

            Pulling back, Lucius smiled amiably. "Want to go for a walk?"

            Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking not unpleasantly at his boyfriend. "In this pouring rain?" He asked. "Whatever for, when we have the whole common room to ourselves, with a nice warm fire, and a big comfy couch…" Severus trailed off, letting his fingers play over Lucius' arm lightly. 

            The blond shivered. "Please?" he pleaded. "It'd be fun." The look Severus was giving him clearly stated that he'd better explain how walking in the pouring rain could possibly be fun. "We'd get all wet, and we could run through puddles. It'd be really romantic." 

            Severus snorted. "I think you're mistaking romance novels for reality Luc. But if you really want, we can go for a short walk. Note _short." _

            Lucius gave a happy little shout and jumped up, pulling Severus up as well. "Come on Severus! It'll be so much fun, I promise." Boyfriend in tow, Lucius made his way up to the main door. There seemed to be quite a lot of noise coming from the Great Hall, but Lucius wrote it off as an extended breakfast. They were almost to the door when they caught sight of Sydney. 

            "Hey Sydney!" Lucius waved at the tall Ravenclaw, who hadn't seemed previously aware of their presence. Now he smiled, walking over with his hands in his pockets.

            "What are you two up to?" he asked, still grinning. "Trying to fit a Sunday morning shag into your routines?" 

            Lucius blushed, momentarily unable to answer. Thankfully, Severus was already speaking. "We're going out for a walk in the rain."

            "Oh, you can't do that!" Sydney looked surprised. "Didn't you hear the announcement?"

            "What announcement?" Lucius found his voice in time to ask.

            "At breakfast it was announced that there's a Magic Storm. It's expected to last the week, and students are to remain inside at all times. Classes are being cancelled though, since most of the professors are going to Hogsmeade to help the villagers keep the storm from wreaking total havoc." Sydney grinned again. "So, no walks." 

            "Damn." Lucius scuffed the stones uneasily with his shoe. He was getting that same uneasy feeling again, and judging from the death grip Severus had on his fingers, he wasn't the only one. 

            "Yeah, but you don't have classes or homework. A week off! Everyone is in the Great Hall celebrating now. It'll be-" Sydney stiffened mid sentence. His face, previously jovial, turned sour. He almost looked pained. Muttering a quick farewell, the seventh year disappeared down the hall. Lucius watched him go, half relieved that he was gone, and half unsettled by his relief. 

            "I guess it's back to the common room," Severus remarked. "I've got some reading to do."

            "Oh no you don't!" Lucius tugged his boyfriend's hand. "You can't waste your Sunday like that. Come on, I know some place else we can go."

             Floo was a very useful invention at times, Lucius reflected. Rather than hiking up the many flights of stares, he and Severus stepped through a fire and into the neat little room in the abandoned tower. Lucius smiled at his boyfriend before flopping into a couch and lighting the fire. The missing wall revealed rain falling heavily downwards. Sort of romantic, mused Lucius. 

            "This is Annie's secret hide out," the blond explained as Severus sat down beside him. "No one else knows about it. Except Sydney of course." 

            "Nice place." Severus scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. 

            "What's a Magic Storm?" Lucius cursed his mouth for moving because Severus sat up slightly at his words, moving marginally away. Still, curiosity always got the best of him. "What is it?"

            "It's…a storm…"

            "Well, duh."

            "Lucius, if you want to know, will you please shut up? It's hard enough to explain without you jumping in with snarky little comments." Lucius blushed. "It's a storm, but it only ever happens in places with a high concentration of magic. It's different from normal storms because it affects magical creatures, including wizards, differently than normal rain. All the diseases that wizards are usually immune too but muggles catch all the time are amplified, and magical medicine can't be used against them."

            "Funny," Lucius sighed. "I've never seen one before."

            "Well, you wouldn't. They're not common. Some wizards say they foretell upcoming hardships." 

            Lucius sighed again, nestling closer to his boyfriend. Whatever else it was, the Magic Storm was lovely to watch, up there all alone with Severus. Lucius smiled and pressed a kiss against the older boy's neck. He was tired of talking about serious things. Wrapping an arm around the front of Severus' waist, Lucius snuggled in against him. Severus chuckled.

            "Are you quite comfortable?" Dark eyes flashed happily down at him and Lucius gave a slow smile in reply. "Well, I guess we should count our blessings. No class for a week!" 

            "I know," murmured the blond. "What are we going to do with all that free time?" 

            "I can think of a few things." Long fingers brushed through Lucius' hair.

            "Oh? Like what?"

            "Well, we could always curl up with a nice book…" Lucius made a sour face. "Or we could play exploding snap." A low whine issued from the blond. Severus chuckled. "Or we could stay in bed all day snogging…" 

            "Now you're talking!" Lucius rewarded him with a quick kiss. "See? You have beauty _and brains." _

            Severus turned an alluring shade of pink. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

            Lucius blinked. Oh, this was adorable. For once, he wasn't the one fumbling through compliments with a burning face. He smiled sweetly up at his cherry faced boyfriend. "Of course I do. _Especially when you blush." Severus blushed harder, and shifted in his seat. Lucius, feeling rather encouraged, decided to keep talking.           _

            "I like your hair, the way it feels soft and easy to touch when I kiss you. I like your nose, even if it is a bit large, you'll grow into it. I like your eyes, because they're so dark they seem like holes, tunnels into your mind. They could give you away." Severus shivered against him, closing his eyes slowly. His mouth hung open slightly, and Lucius took the opportunity to run his index along the bottom lip. "I like your lips, soft and full and good for smirking. And kissing. Your mouth is the most expressive part of you. I like the way you smile, which you don't do often enough. Your smile is sort of lopsided, cute." Lucius smiled himself. "Of course I think you're lovely."

            Severus grinned, still an endearing shade of red, and leaned down to kiss the flattering blond slowly. Lucius half moaned into the kiss, feeling Severus' talented tongue lick languishingly at the roof of his mouth. His mouth is _definitely his most expressive part, the boy thought. Then he forgot to think as Severus' teeth caught the soft flesh of his lower lip just firmly enough to hurt._

            Lean, strong hands found their way into Lucius' hair, holding his head at an angle as Severus' mapped it thoroughly with his tongue. Lucius whimpered, thrusting his tongue feebly back against its assailant. When Severus finally pulled back he did so slowly, letting the kiss linger between them. Lucius found that his words, so recently plentiful, had suddenly dried up, and chose to gaze at his boyfriend's mouth from beneath lowered lashes. He felt one hand disentangle itself from his hair and brush against his jaw.

            "You're the only person to ever call me lovely." Those bruised lips smirked under Lucius' gaze. "I've been called greasy, slimy, ugly, big nosed, and gitty. As well as some more colorful things. But this is a first for lovely." Lucius sighed and closed his eyes completely, leaning in for another kiss. 

            When they broke apart again Severus seemed content to simply sit, arm still wrapped tightly around Lucius shoulders. Lucius snuggled closer, unconsciously humming to himself in contentment. He pressed his ear against Severus' chest, listening for the slow, steady pulse of life within. He focused on it; trying to will his heart to beat in time with it, make them closer than they already were…

            Lucius wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep, but suddenly strong hands were shaking him awake.

            "Lucius? Are you okay?" Severus dark eyes gazed at him in concern. Lucius nodded, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes and finding his cheeks wet. "What were you dreaming? You started screaming like someone was trying to kill you…" Severus gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his boyfriend's arms. "Alright?"

            "Yeah," Lucius nodded shakily. He tried in vain to remember his dream. There had been several tall figures, all dressed up in black, like living shadows. They'd had familiar faces, Sydney, Pettigrew, the Hufflepuff called Crouch, Anemone, some more Slytherins, and, worst of all…

            "I dreamt about you," Lucius stammered, trying to remember anything else. But the dream, the distorted face of his perfect boyfriend, all faded away. 

            "Dreaming of me makes you start screaming and shaking like that?" Severus had a skeptical look. 

            "It wasn't just about you." Lucius shook his head. "I can't remember it. Let's just…forget it, okay?" He snuggled closer in Severus' arms. The older boy smelled comfortable, like vanilla and spices. He yawned, wrapping fingers in that inky dark hair. 

            Severus sighed, shifting against his boyfriend. Lucius seemed perfectly content to cling to him, no doubt already allowing his nightmare to slip away. It did not bode well. Severus was no firm believer in divination, but a Magic Storm coupled with a dream of that force did raise suspicions. And of course, there was always Sydney…

            He sighed again, holding the smaller boy closer. Times, he felt, were changing. And whatever else happened, he would stand by Lucius, for better or worse. 


End file.
